Rudy & Co VS the Smurfs!
by Sydney9783
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up at last!* Rudy and Co. head to the temple of Smurfs to rescue Emma. How will the Smurfs stop them?
1. Default Chapter

Wind blew dryly through the near deserted town of Saint Centour, doing little to cool down the unbearably hot conditions brought with the summer sun.   
  
"How long does that wacky doctor think she should make us wait?" Jack, who was sitting under a large oak tree near the entrance to town said putting down a peice of wood he had been widdling with a dagger and using the dagger to point to Cecilia who was leaning against the wall of the item shop.  
  
Cecilia wiped beads of sweat off her forehead, pushing her wetted blond hair out of her face. "Maybe she got tied up on the way here?"  
  
Jack sighed and started widdling at the wood again. "Tied up or not this is boring as all hell, Emma needs to get here fast before I go crazy, right Rudy?"  
  
Rudy who was sitting on a stool near Cecilia cleaning his cannon simply looked up breifly and shrugged, with a look on his face which seemed to say he didn't care if she was late or not, then returned to the matienance.  
  
Hanpan climbed up on Jack's shoulder. "Don't you have any patience Jack? It's a long journey from the ruins that Emma found to here and not everyone has a protowing."  
  
Jack grunted in response.  
  
Cecilia took a quick glance around suddenly. "Did either of you hear that?"  
  
Jack cocked an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I don't know...it sounded like a tiny voice...maybe i'm just..."  
  
"Shhh!" Jack cut off Cecilia, listening attently, he too could hear the sound of voices, and within a few moments could also hear the sound of many tiny feet.....marching?  
  
Rudy looked over to the entrance of town, squinting his eyes, then pointing the a small mob of blue men, each about an inch high. There were around 100 of them, each wearing the same white hat and white pants, they walked in a disorganized mob that formed a crooked circle. Jack Cecilia and Rudy all three got together, standing shoulder to shoulder, giving puzzled looks at the small people.  
  
"What the HELL are they?!" Jack yelled out pointing to them.  
  
"We are the Smurfs!!!!" a old, barley audiable voice came out from the center of the mob. The other 'smurfs' parted as a elderly blue man walked forward, he had a white beard and used a cane to walk.  
  
"The....what?" Cecilia questioned.  
  
"We are the smurfs forgetful one!" The old man responded in a yell. "We are the smurfs, faithful followers of the demons, we have brought you here to get revenge!"   
  
"Brought us here? What do you mean?" Jack said  
  
"Very well, we shall tell you of our tale. Long ago we were imprisoned in an ancient temple by you're dispicable kind for aiding our lords, the demons. We waited for a thousand years, trapped in a tiny box, hoping for someone to release us....and then, a foolish woman stumbled upon us, a scientist named Emma, who's curiosity got the best of her. She broke open our prison and we were thus released to bring forth pain and misery upon your world. We wanted to find our demon lords of course, so we interrogated the woman with unspeakable methods. The fact that the demons had been completly destroyed came rather quickly. Destroyed by 3 humans no less, named Jack, Rudy and Cecilia. We then arranged for you to be summoned to this location where you would be dealt with by us personally."  
  
Jack scratched his head a bit confused by the long speech. "Umm.....ok, so, you're here to try to....kill us?"  
  
"That's correct vile stink beast." The elder responded.  
  
Jack let the words sink in, then began to softly chuckly, which then turned into all out laughter, which Rudy quickly joined in on, Cecilia put a hand to her mouth and giggled softly.  
  
"Hahahahhaha....say it...again...." Jack got out through the laughter.  
  
The old Smurf's entire body was shaking with rage, his old hands gripping tighly to his cane. "Enough of your insolence!"  
  
"Hehehe....Ok, ok, but before you 'kill us'." Jack tried hard to refrain from laughing. "Where is Emma?"  
  
"The woman is being held at the ruins, trapped as we once were, but you will never use the information for you shall be dead shortly! Smurfs! Remember our lords, the demons, fight hard for their honor, we shall have vengeance!" The old man raised his cane in the air. "Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The old man let the cane dropped to the ground, unfortunatly, the effort was too much for his old bones and as the cane came down, his spinal cord snapped. The rest of the smurfs ran towards Rudy, Jack and Cecilia, their tiny war cries making a sound much like that of a angry chipmonk who's acorn was stolen.  
  
"Cecilia, if you will please." Jack motioned toward the slowly moving army.  
  
"I really don't want to....but if they're assosiated with the demons...." Cecilia pointed a finger down to the battalion and with a few fast magic words, a steady stream of flame came out of her index finger. The flame collided with the pack's forward members, quickly surrounding the group in a ring which moved inward to the core of them. As the ring of fire incenerated the smurfs they screamed in unholy agony as their flesh was blackened and burned off their bones. Several tried to escape but only found themselves facing a wall of flames.  
  
Within a matter of moments the entire blue army had been eraticated, only charred bones, gray smoke and the smell of burnt flesh remained.  
  
Cecilia made a sad face as she looked at the remains. "Poor things.....they were actually pretty cute...."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. We should get moving to those ruins they were talking about and get Emma, don't want her stuck in that thing for all eternity now do we? I mean, who will fix the protowing then?" Rudy and Cecilia nodded and they quickly made their way to the protowing and took off.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So ends chapter one of the two part (maybe three depending) story of Rudy & Co. Vs the Smurfs! I hope you found it entertaining even though it was short, i'll get chapter 2 up sometime soon (hopefully). 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Oh my god! A new chapter! This is really overdue, but I finally got my inspiration back to write it. It'll be likley i'll have another chapter written and posted by at least next week, maybe sooner.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four smurfs stood watching the short lived battle between the small army of smurfs and Cecilia on an old Television screen.   
  
The first smurf was a female, long blond hair flowing down her back.   
  
Second stood a male smurf, a scowl burning already deep wrinkles into his angry face.  
  
Third was another male smurf, a large, pink flower attached to his hat. He would glance at the female smurf constantly.  
  
Last was yet another male smurf. This one wore large glasses of the geek-ish fashion. He was shorter than the other two males and carried a small blue book under his arm.  
  
They watched the death of the other smurfs at the hands of Cecilia on the screen.   
  
The female smurf smirked as the blue army was burned to ashes. "They're stronger than we thought."  
  
The angry smurf sneered at her. "Hey moron, they did kill our lords, remember? Papa Smurf was a fool to barg in there."  
  
The female smurf gave him a sharp look. "Watch your tounge Grouchy. You never know when you could lose it."  
  
Grouchy clenched his teeth and changed his gaze to the ground.  
  
The geeky smurf pushed his glasses back into place. "I agree with Grouchy, to attack so quickly was not the peak of strategy. I don't see how that old man made it to be our leader in the first place."  
  
The smurf with the flower chuckled. "I guess with everyone else dead, we have to repopulate our species, eh Smurfette?" He said, winking at the female smurf.  
  
"Try it and your dead." She glanced at all three of them. "That goes for all of you."  
  
Grouchy spat at the ground. "I'm not into witchs anyway."  
  
"With Papa Smurf and everyone else dead, I'm in command. One more comment like that and i'll have you fed to Azreal." Smurfette retorted with sadistic glee.   
  
Smurfette's face became serious. "Alright, let's get everything ready. They'll be here to get that hideous woman soon."  
  
With that the group of four dispersed.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"I guess this is it." Jack said as he climbed out of the cockpit of the Protowing.  
  
Cecilia looked at the old ruins. They were relativly small compared to other ancient structures they had seen in their travels. The temple must have only been twenty five feet high. The place was imbedded on the side of a old mountain, the ruins looking as though carved out of the light brown rock. Large statues of smurfs acted as pillars to the entrance.   
  
Cecilia nodded. "Yeah. Good thing Rudy had been keeping tabs on Emma's escavating sites or we would never have found it."  
  
Jack looked over at Rudy. "Speaking of which, why DO you know where she is all the time?"  
  
A look of panic and embarrassment washed over Rudy's face. He searched desperately for a good excuse.  
  
Jack grinned mischievously. "Oh, I get it." He placed a hand to his chin.   
  
Rudy looked at Jack questiningly.  
  
"You have a crush on that wacky scientist, don't you?"  
  
Rudy's eyes widened and his entire face flushed a deep red.  
  
Hanpan appeared as if from nowhere on Jack's shoulder and mimicked Jack's pose. "Yes, now that I think about it, I think i've seen a picture of Emma in Rudy's pocket before."  
  
"Oh, and he always seems to get real nervous when she's around!" Cecilia chirped in.  
  
Rudy's jaw draped open, his eyes going wild as he tried in vain to find a way to get himself out of this perdicament.  
  
"HUMANS!" Came a loud voice from in front of the ruins.  
  
Rudy felt releived on a level he never before experienced as everyone's attention was turned to the voice. He made a mental note to thank whoever it was later.  
  
"I see you've made it here. I really didn't think you could find it." A soft chuckle was heard.   
  
Jack squinted his eyes at the entrance to find the voice's keeper, but to no avail. "Whoever the hell you are, show yourself!"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes. I am forgetting my manners aren't I? Allow me to introduce myself." A large explosion of smoke appeared in front of the group. The smoke quickly dissipated, leaving a table 4 feet high behind. A Smurf stood in the middle. He looked rather proud of himself, slicking back his...hat.  
  
"I am Vanity, Vanity Smurf."  
  
Jack sighed in annoyance. "More smurfs?"  
  
Vanity feigned emotional hurt. "Sir, I am no ordinary smurf! Can you not see how white my pants are? How wrinkle free my hat is? This dashing pink flower? I am the hunk among smurfs, the thief of women's hearts, the most popular of popular!"  
  
Cecilia leaned in slightly and smiled. "That outfit does make you look rather cute."  
  
Vanity cocked an eyebrow. "Cute? ....I see humans cannot understand. That hideous scientist couldn't understand either!" Vanity flailed his arms around angerly, screaming in that annoying high pitched smurf voice. "You humans wouldn't know good looks if they came up and bite you in the--"  
  
Vanity's screeching was cut short a phaser beam burning him, and his table, to ashes.  
  
Jack and Cecilia looked over to Rudy surprised.  
  
Rudy held his phaser gun in his hand. He smiled as a stray wind blew the ashes into the air. He took a deep, calm breath and placed the phaser back in a holster attached to his leg. He looked over to notice Jack, Cecilia and Hapan's stares.   
  
Hapan looked wide-eyed at Rudy. "Why....did you do that?"  
  
Rudy bit his lip and thought of an excuse. "Y-You mean you didn't see it?"  
  
"See what?" Cecilia questioned.  
  
"He was gonna...uhh.....he had acid in that flower! Yeah!" Rudy smiled widly and slammed a fist into his other hand. "He had the bag of acid hidden in his vile, disgusting, germ ridden pants, and a little plastic tube that lead up to that hideous little flower! Yeah, that hideous little flower....that blue worm.....how dare he say that...if he weren't ashes i'd smash him to pulp...!" Rudy began mumbling off further, his fists clenched and eyes nearly burning hole in the ground.   
  
After another ten seconds of mumbling death threats to the newly departed, Rudy straightened himself back up. "I...I mean, if I hadn't blasted him, he would have melted your face Cecilia!"  
  
Everyone looked at Rudy stupefied.   
  
"We...we should go inside the ruins now..." Rudy spat out nervously. A few moments past in which everyone glanced at each other, then to Rudy.   
  
"Well....let's go!" Rudy strided forward into the temple.  
  
"Hey, Jack..remind me never to say anything bad about Emma again." Cecilia said when Rudy disappeared.  
  
"Right. Remind me to remind her Hanpan."  
  
Hanpan nodded dryly and crawled back into Jack's pocket trying to figure out just when the world went insane. 


End file.
